Things Change
by iwantausername
Summary: They hated each other. Luke is grounded, Reid is babysitting. Reid helps Luke study and things, change.


**First off, no idea how this came to me. I blame Reid. He's been talking to me in my sleep, LOL. Anyway, I few notes. First off, Luke is fifteen and Reid is seventeen in this so they are both in high school. I probably have Faith and Natalie's ages wrong as well but I don't really care right now. Also, we all know how much of a science nerd Reid is and it's hot, but science, not my best subject, so for this little fic, he is helping with algebra, which was one of my better subjects in school. There is also the little thing that Reid is out and gay and not afraid of it but Luke is not. He knows he's gay but is still a closet case. I think that is about it, so I hope you all enjoy and please review! I would really love to know what everyone thinks about this. Thank you so much.  
**

"I don't need a babysitter!" Luke exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, "I'm fifteen years old!" he looked from his mother to his father, looking for any hint that it was a joke.

"Sweetie, the babysitter is for your sisters." Lily told her son.

"I can babysit them, Mom!" Luke replied, "Again, I'm fifteen!"

"But you're also grounded and not allowed out of your room." Holden added

"Not even for a night to babysit Faith and Natalie?"

"Not even for that. Not until you pass that algebra test tomorrow." Holden told him.

"You can't be serious. So why Faith and Nat are being babysat and playing games and eating junk food. I'm going to be stuck in my room studying something I will never understand!"

"You will if you study." Lily replied, "The babysitter should be here soon."

"Who is it?" Luke asked, "Grandma Emma? Aunt Meg? Grandmother?"

"A kid from your school." Lily replied, "He overheard me talking to your grandma Emma in Old Town about babysitting and she was busy tonight so he introduced himself and offered he could do it. Says he's in your gym class."

"Who is it?" Luke asked again, "I want a name."

"Reid Oliver."

Luke's mouth dropped over and his eyes widened, "You're having that jerk babysit!"

"Luke!" Holden was a little louder then he intended, "It's just for a few hours while your mother and I go out. You'll be in your room, you wont even know he's here."

Before Luke could reply, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm going to my room." Luke mumbled

He turned to leave when Lily grabbed his arm.

"Don't be rude. At least stay down here until your father and I are gone."

"Seriously, I have to study remember." Luke looked at her.

He wasn't angry or pleading to get away, he just didn't want to talk with Reid Oliver. His father answered the door and ushered the seventeen year old into the house. As soon as Reid spotted Luke, he flashed him a smile.

"Snyder!" he said, but didn't say anything else, not in front of his parents.

"Lily, why don't you go get the girls, I think they are playing on the back porch." Holden said

Lily walked off. Luke crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the older boy. They stood level with each other. Reid kept smiling at him.

"So, Lily says you two have gym together." Holden broke the icy silence.

"Yeah." Reid finally took his eyes off Luke to look at Holden, "I waited until my senior year to take P.E. and Snyder here is in the class."

"So you're two years older. Have you had any other classes together?"

"Last year. Health." Reid replied

Just then Lily walked back into the living room with Faith and Natalie. Both little girls ran up to Reid and just looked at him. He smiled at them.

"Girls, this is Reid." Lily said, "He's going to be your babysitter tonight so behave." she then turned to Reid with a smile, "Luke is grounded so he must stay in his room to study for a test tomorrow. You'll make sure he stays up there?"

Reid nodded, "Of course."

"Right, our numbers are on the fridge as well as both mine and Holden's mothers. Call us first if you need anything." Lily added, picking up her purse.

She kissed her three children goodnight before she and Holden left. Before Reid could say anything more to him, Luke was running upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. Smiling to himself, Reid looked down at the nine and five year old.

"So, what would you two like to do first?" he asked

"Play a game!" Natalie squealed, "Let's play Life!"

"Okay." Reid said

Faith ran to get the board game and set it up while Natalie helped Reid get them some popcorn and sodas from the fridge.

"I'll be right back," he told them, "I'm going to see if you're brother wants anything while studying."

"Careful, he doesn't like people in his room." Faith called to him.

Reid bounced up the stairs two at a time and found Luke's room. It was the only closed door and it had his name written out in green paper and taped up. Reid laughed to himself as he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" he heard Luke's muffled voice through the door.

"Just wondering if you're actually studying and if you wanted something to eat." Reid yelled back to him, a smile still on his lips.

A moment of silence before the door creaked open and Luke was glaring at him.

"Why would you care?" he hissed

"Because I told your mom that I would make sure you were studying."

"I was there idiot, she said to just make sure I stayed in my room." Luke retorted, "There was nothing saying I _had_ to study."

"Actually," Reid said, "Her exact words were _'Luke is grounded so he must stay in his room to study for a test tomorrow.' _So, yeah that sounds to me like you need to be studying."

"Aren't you suppose to be babysitting?" Luke ignored his last comment, "You really shouldn't leave a nine and five year old alone for too long. Something could happen."

"I'll check on you later. Maybe bring you a sandwich." Reid winked at him before turning and heading back downstairs.

Luke rolled his eyes and closed his door, walking over to his bed and flopping down, face first into the pillow. He moaned into the pillow and just laid there. Reid made his way back into the living room to find Faith and Natalie waiting, sitting on the couch. He took a seat on one of the chairs and they started playing the game of _Life_.

After about two hours of playing board games with Faith and Natalie, Reid sent them upstairs to change into pajamas and brush their teeth while he cleaned up. He then went into the kitchen and made a, what he considered a world masterpiece sandwich before cutting it in half. He ate half himself and then took the other half and a soda upstairs to Luke.

He knocked on the door, "Snyder. I've got food."

There was no reply so he carefully opened the door. He peered into the room and didn't see Luke but he could hear the shower running. So he walked across the room to Luke's desk to set the plate with the sandwich and the soda down. He was going to leave when he saw that there was an open Algebra text book on the floor. He bent down and picked it up.

"Oh my God!" he heard from behind him.

He turned around to see Luke in just a towel.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he screamed

"I was bringing you something to eat." Reid replied, not taking his eyes off Luke, "I heard you in the shower so I was just leaving it on your desk. I didn't hear the shower turn off."

"Okay, you brought me the food, now leave!"

Reid smiled, "What, no thank you?"

"Just get out!" Luke yelled, turning a little red in the face.

Reid sat the book down on the bed and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned back to Luke, who was still just watching him.

"If you need help with Algebra, I'm pretty good with the subject." he winked at him again.

"You're full of yourself," Luke hissed, "Out!"

"I'm going to check on your sisters. I'll be back in ten minutes." he said, walking out the door, "My offer still stands."

Luke just shook his head as he grabbed clothes from his dresser and quickly got dressed. He then walked over to the desk and looked at the sandwich for a minute before grabbing it and taking a bite. He made a face at how huge the sandwich was but actually liked it. He took two more bites before putting it down and taking a sip from his soda.

He then went over and sat on the end of his bed with his algebra notebook and a pen. He crossed his legs like a pretzel and pulled the book into his lap. He flipped to the chapter he needed to study the most and started reading. Minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Come in." he didn't yell this time.

He looked up when Reid entered his room. He walked across the room and sat down on the floor, his side to the bed and placed his arm up on the bed next to Luke.

"So, what chapter do you need help with?" he asked

Luke handed him the book. Reid started reading.

"Just some problems for homework." he nodded his head, looking at Luke as he spoke again, "Alright, what don't you understand?"

"All of it." Luke replied, folding his hands into his lap and looking down at Reid.

"Okay." Reid nodded again, looking back at the book, "Well. Let's try the first probelm together." he turned the page to a problem, "A pentomino is an arrangement of 5 squares placed together so that each square shares at least one side with another square. In this problem, pretend that ants always crawl to the right and down as they go from point _A _to point _X_. If each ant must take a different path, determine which pentomino shape below will permit the most ants to arrive at point _X_."

Luke looked at him with an expression that made Reid laugh.

"Okay." he said, a smile still on his face, "The ants can only move to the right and down. So, looking at these two diagrams," he pointed to the diagrams just below the question, "There is only two ways for them to travel, but they each have to take a different path then each other. Which one would allow the most ants to get from point A to point X?"

"Well in the first one, seven ants could get from A to X." Luke almost whispered, looking at the book in Reid's lap.

"And how do you know that?" Reid asked, looking up at him again.

"Well they can only travel to the right or down and if they can each have to take a different route, then there are seven different ways in that picture. So, seven ants."

"Okay, and what about the second diagram?"

Luke went silent, looking at the second diagram in the book.

"Nine."

"Good, so, which diagram would allow the most ants to travel from point A to point X?"

"The second one." Luke replied with a smile.

"And you're failing algebra?" Reid laughed, "Are you sure you weren't planning this to get me alone?" he asked, again laughing.

"What?" Luke's eyes widened, "You're the one who offered to babysit my sisters."

"I wasn't talking about that." Reid replied, looking at the book again, "Okay, so why don't you try the next five yourself."

"What do I get if I get them right?" Luke asked

Luke moved on the bed so he was now laying on his stomach, using his elbows to prop himself up. Reid looked at him, as if he was studying Luke's face before standing up and placing the book in front of him.

"For every one you get right," he said, walking over to his desk and flipping through an old comic before turning back to him, "I'll let you kiss me for a minute."

Luke just looked at him before his lips curved into a small smile, "Okay, deal."

Reid was a little surprised at how easy Luke had agreed with it. Everyone knew that Reid was gay, but nobody knew about Luke. Sure, Reid had his suspicions because he would always catch Luke staring at him in the halls or watching him during gym class. He was always popping up in the library whenever Reid was studying or just wanted to be left alone. They always threw snarky comments and remarks at each other whenever they were within feet of each other. And now, the kid was being cute with him. It almost gave him butterflies, but Reid just shook it off.

"Okay, start working." he motioned to the book.

Luke started reading. He was using his notebook to work out the problems. While he was working on all of that, Reid took the time to look around Luke's bedroom. The walls were covered in posters of sports teams and players and awards he got in school and pictures his sisters or maybe even he had drawn. The desk, which sat under the only window in the room was covered in old comics and papers from school.

There were two doors in Luke's room other than the one that led into the hallway. One he knew was the bathroom. The other he assumed was Luke's closet, which was probably almost just as a mess as the rest of his room. There were books and papers and even some clothes scattered all over the floor of the bedroom.

Twenty minutes passed when Luke finally looked up, "Done, I think."

Reid walked back over to the bed and sat down on it next to Luke, taking the book and notebook to check and see how many of them he had got right. He felt Luke move and sit up so he was facing him on the bed, legs crossed again. It only took Reid ten minutes to check over his answers before he looked up at Luke.

"You got two of them right." he told him, "The first two and the fourth are wrong, but we can go over them later. I believe that means you get to kiss me for two whole minutes."

Luke smiled but then frowned, licking his lips, "I ah. I've never actually kissed someone before."

"Never?" Reid was almost mocking, "Not even your mom or grandmothers?"

"Well, yeah them. But someone who wasn't family." Luke replied

"Well, better late then never." Reid added with a smile.

Luke smiled back. Reid sat the text book and notebook on the floor at his feet before turning to face Luke on the bed, bringing one leg up onto the bed. They looked at each other for a minute. Reid still had a smile while Luke was licking his lips again. His eyes were darting from Reid's blue eyes to his mouth. Suddenly Reid leaned in closer to him and Luke's breath hitched making Reid smile more. He leaned in even closer, their noses now touching.

Reid cupped Luke's cheek in his hand and the other sat on his thigh. Luke slowly moved closer when their lips met. At first nothing more happened when Luke parted his lips and Reid's tongue slipped into his mouth. Luke's breath hitched again as his eyes closed. He tilted his head and pressed into Reid's mouth more as he brought his hands to Reid's chest, just resting them over his shirt.

Reid suddenly pulled away and laughed when he heard a little whimper from Luke, who kept his eyes closed.

"Wow." was all Luke could say.

"You know." Reid's face was still only inches away from Luke and Luke could feel his breath on his face, "I have liked you since the second or third time I saw you."

Luke opened his eyes and looked right into Reid's. A huge smile on both of their faces. Luke, who was holding onto Reid's shirt still, pulled him closer and kissed him again. Reid didn't pull away but went right along with the kiss. Then Luke pulled away this time.

"Me too." he replied, eyes still closed again.

Reid was about to say something to him when they heard the front door open downstairs.

"We're home!" they heard Holden calling up to everyone.

"See you in school Snyder." Reid said with a quick smile before he left the room.

Luke just sat there, staring out the door as Reid disappeared. Five minutes later, Lily was standing in the doorway.

"How did the studying go?" she asked him.

Luke shook his head, "Great. After Reid got Faith and Nat to bed he helped me. I think I'm going to pass this test with flying colors."

"That's good." Lily walked up to him and kissed his forehead, "Clean up and get to bed. It's late. Goodbye Sweetie."

"Night Mom." Luke replied, getting up to put everything away.

After getting into bed, Luke fell asleep thinking of the kiss he and Reid had shared just minutes before. He fell asleep with a huge smile on his lips.


End file.
